


Isolationists

by Meowmeowmerida



Series: Isolationist Theory [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AND MUCH MUCH MORE!, Don't blame you, Don't murder me!, Genius children, Heart to Hearts, Hope you like this, I am so sorry for my mind, I dont' think I spelled that right, I just had a blonde moment, Mostly OC, Multi, OFC is BAWWS, OMC is adorkable, Probably won't like, Pyro is a bitch, Sabertooth - Freeform, Violence, but such a sad sad life, feral mutants, fucked up backstories, i'm not sure i am politically correct, like a baws, poor poor child, sabertooth the PE teacher, sabertooth with mate, terrible puns, why mind why?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after X-Men: Last Stand there was an announcement about an entirely new country? One created by a mutant for a peaceful safe life. How would it effect the entire world? How would it effect our favorite mutants? Why can't the author come up with a better summary? Find out when you read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> I just had the idea also I took a little bit from a cartoon that was relatively recent and it was not X-Men Evolution the other. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

"Talking"

'thinking'

**'Telepathy** '

_"News Casters/ Music"_

_**"Public Speeches"** _

**Prologue**

"What?! Everyone come look at this!" Everyone looked over at Bobby annoyed.

"What is it popsicle?"

"It's an announcement from the UN on mutants."

"Fine, we'll go look at it."

They find the room crowded with a large crowd staring at the TV. They push their way to actually be able to see the TV and find that the majority of the teachers were there too. It confused Logan who went to see Hank.

"Oi, what's going on with this bub?"

"Shh, just watch Logan, no one knows but the Professor just got out of Cerebro, and he told us to watch it. Apparently it's extremely important."

They watch the way to fake and happy people on the news channel.

_"There is history at the UN today. Apparently the world will be welcoming a brand new country Jane, and this one is a dozy."_

_"That's right Jim, it seems that we will have a country run by a mutant woman by the name of Esperanza Gomez-Black. She went to the UN 4 years ago begging to be able to create a country that would keep both mutants and humans safe. She is a Mexican-American who moved to Peru with her husband about 13 years ago, and the family disappeared about 7 years ago. We don't know what happened as she has yet to comment on what happened, but we don't see her family so we can assume something happened."_

_"Sounds like a tragic story Jane. From what we know the country will be called Paxterrea, and that name is what President Black hopes her country will a example of: Peace on Earth. It is a huge man-made island in the middle of the Pacific, approximately 15,000 miles South East of Hawaii. Also as of today people are allowed to leave any country or faction and move to Paxterrea, mutant or otherwise. She extends her invitation to anyone who would leave behind their homes in search for a better life."_

_"She also calls out to Professor X and Magneto for a private meeting under the banner of peace. To determine whether either faction will be compliant to her terms."_

_"Historic day indeed Jane."_

_"We'll keep you posted on any developments about Paxterrea. Good Evening everyone."  
_

The channel went to commercials and everyone was left shocked into silence before the room erupted into chaos. The teachers were too shocked to silence the children and just stared at what was going on.

**'Everyone please go to the danger room. We have an emergency meeting.'**

The children went down towards the room in no sort of fashion whispering among friends and calling towards the friends they were separated from. Then when all of them got to the danger room the teachers allowed them in and found Xavier with Storm behind him to his right on a part that was slightly raised.

"Professor, are you seriously considering going to the meeting? For all we know it could be a trap!" Bobby said obviously concerned.

"Bobby!"

"What?"

"I will go Bobby because I saw the thoughts of the woman herself. She assured me she wasn't apart of Erik's faction. She wasn't lying."

"Are you allowed body guards?"

"Yes, but only two. I've decided to take Pietr and Storm with me."

"Yes, Professor, who will take over your class?"

"Hank will, and Scot you have Storm's class."

"Of course Professor. We'll do just that."

"Everyone classes are cancelled for the rest of the day. We will need to be ready."

"Yes Professor," the children chorused. They then high five and exit the room while the quieter ones leave the room like wraiths.

"Well fuck." The rest of the teacher's thought that Logan summed it up nicely.

 


	2. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the President of Paxterrae meets Magneto and Professor X. Let us see what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. I believe I'll have more time to update over Thanksgiving Break but for that's not until next week. So enjoy this.

Chapter 1

 

3rd Person Pov

 

Charles was followed by Pietr and Storm. Both are in uniform and Pietr is covered in his armor. Right next to them is Magneto who is staring at Pietr interestedly. Next to him is Mystique, who isn’t looking at Charles, and Pyro. The latter is sneering at the group of X-Men but they refuse to look at him.

 

“It is good to see you again Raven.” Professor Xavier says to his former sister.

 

“My name is Mystique, Charles. I would think you would know that by now.” She replies coldly, still not looking at her aging brother.

 

“Ah, yes. It seems that once again the three of us are witnessing history.”

 

“Yes, but usually we were the one’s creating it Charles.”

 

“True enough, but I believe we’re getting older now. Let’s leave it up to the next generation.”

 

“Yes, let’s.”

 

They entered the UN and were led through one of the rooms dedicated to the Holocaust. Erik seemed to be glaring at every display and every picture of a Nazi that he could see. The docent seemed extremely nervous about Erik’s behavior. Then they were finally let into the meeting room. There was a woman with bat ears and large wings that greeted them. Behind her were two Pacific Islander looking people with intricate red or blue tattoos and hair.

 

The bat-eared woman was Hispanic. She was extremely small and had coffee colored skin and light brown eyes. Her hair was dark and braided intricately around her ears. She wore a black pant suit with a light blue and grey silk shirt. The two people who were most likely her body guards weren’t dressed as nicely. The man had blue tattoos that looked like waves and ripples and his dark hair looked like it had been dipped in blue. He also had blue eyes. The woman had red tattoos that made Charles think of lava and fire. Her hair was about to her shoulders and seemed dipped in bright, almost neon, red. They were dressed like normal people.

 

“Welcome, please sit down, everyone. There are plenty of seats.” Charles could see that, and was glad that she had chosen a round table. 

 

“Thank you for inviting us here, President Black.” Storm says politely.

 

“It was my pleasure to invite people who had fought for our kind’s rights. If not in completely different ways.”

 

“It is a pleasure to be here, President Black”

 

“Now, you’re most likely wondering why you are here. I only want you to formally introduce my faction to you, and articulate my motivations, and what I want from your factions.”

 

“Of course, I appreciate that you took time out of your day to actually meet us instead of sending an email and telling us what you want.” Charles says.

 

“Yes, I would find that annoying, maybe I’m a little old-fashioned. However, my faction will be  neutral  when it comes to any and all conflict outside of defending ourselves. We will not get involved in 

anything politically or militarily unless it is a threat to our people.”

 

“Yes, those a rather good stance, but may I ask your demands President Black?” Magneto asks politely yet sternly.

 

“Yes, I see you don’t like pussy footing around things. I want both of you to neither inhibit nor intimidate people of your faction to discourage leaving your faction and going to live in my country. I would also like to know that should my people go to either of your factions that they will be treated with respect, and given the dignity they should be able to have-”

 

“What bullshit.”

 

“Pyro,” Mystique hisses.

 

“No, what have you had to deal with? You were probably coddled you-”

 

SLAP!

 

Pyro was on the ground in shock looking up at President Black who looked like the embodiment of divine wrath. He seemed more shocked and awed than anything else.

 

“Don’t you ever insinuate that I have been spoilt and lived a life without experiencing the suffering bigots can cause. The dead bodies of my family, along with the fact that I have no ability to have children tell that story. I lost my son, and unborn daughter, and husband slash mate all in one day. All because some assholes decided to track us down and kill us for no fucking reason. You don’t know the pain of losing a child, it is worse than anything you could experience. Grow the fuck up you little vindictive bitch.”

 

He glares at her but Magneto says.

 

“This was supposed to be a civilized conversation Pyro. I will have to reconsider you as one of my bodyguards if you cannot keep your emotions in check.”

 

“I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” He replies quietly.

 

“Good, and I will agree. Anyone from Genosha will be allowed to leave. If they are harassed then I will stop it.”

 

“I will also agree to the terms presented.” Charles says, “they are fair and don’t require more than some cooperation.”

 

“Then we are all in agreement? Please read through the terms that I have written down, and deliver them to the UN by next week.”

 

“President Black, why do we have different contracts?” Charles asks.

 

“Because of your different approaches. I’m afraid that the Brotherhood isn’t very well liked, and I don’t want any criticism falling onto my country from that.”

 

“I understand President Black. I’ll be sure to read through it and get back to you. I will most likely cooperate, you have been nothing but fair so far. I apologize for Pyro’s behavior he is still young, and impulsive.”

 

“And hot headed but you have nothing to worry about. And thank you for your time gentlemen.”

 

“You are welcome.”

They are escorted out of the meeting room and left to ponder at this development.


	3. Angel and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll see this is only the prelude to the storm and kind of a bit of the storm but eh.

Chapter 2

 

3rd Person Limited Pov

 

Warren Kenneth Worthington III watched the news in amazement. An entire country by and for mutants where anyone could go and start over. He looked around his ‘room’, and knew it was a lot better than being a prisoner of his father for life. He really did love his father but he didn’t want to be around him anymore. He felt trapped and tied down.

 

He resolved himself and in his thoughts apologized to his late mother. He packed his bags, a few duffel bags, and hid them in his closet knowing his father would stop him if he knew about it. He made some calls and got a ticket, apparently most people couldn’t afford to buy tickets. He then called a service to pick him up at 3:00 in the morning. His flight would leave four hours later, but he didn’t want his father to know. He told the staff what to say to his father, and his plans. One woman who had been his nanny said.

 

“It’s about time. Your mother would have hated this sort of life for you Warren. Just remember that.”

 

Everything went according to plan, and he was out the door and at the airport. His wings were covered and he had on a scarf and a beanie to hide his features. He was around a surprising amount of people. Men, women, children, some unaccompanied some not. He had seen that there was a guard detail around the seating area.

 

He got onto his plane and they were off. They made a pit stop in Chicago to pick up some more mutants and then they were supposed to go off to Hawaii. There they would take another plane and go to Paxterrae. He hoped nothing bad would happen.

 

However, they were almost caught in a blizzard and had to land in the middle of nowhere Michigan. While they were waiting for the plane to be cleared Warren saw a male airport worker escort a wide-eyed young boy with wings into the seating area. No one comes and claims him, and Warren sees that he is absolutely shaking in pure fear. He goes over to the young boy. He taps on his shoulder, and the boy looks up at him scared. He takes off his coat and drapes it over the shivering boy. He sees the wings and whispers to himself.

 

“I-is h-he an an-an-angel?” His teeth are chattering.

 

“No, I’m not an angel. My name is Warren. I’m a mutant too.”

 

“Oh, w-well m-my name is Brendan.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Brendan. Do you want to get a hot chocolate or something to warm yourself up?”

 

“Y-yes, y-you ar-aren’t a c-ch-ch-child mo-molester a-are y-you?”

 

“No, I prefer women thank you.”

 

“O-ok-okay.”

 

He follows behind Warren with his golden wings tucked closed to his body and wavy brown hair covering his eyes. He had Warren’s coat wrapped around him tightly and looked around paranoid. Some people were glaring at Warren and the kid because he was with him. He ordered as hot chocolate and black coffee at the Starbucks counter. The girl working as the barista was looking like she wanted to…you know with him. He sat the child down with his hot chocolate and drank his coffee.

 

“Thank you for the hot chocolate.” He says once he’s done.

 

“You’re welcome, feeling warmer?” He nods but stays quiet. They go back to the seating area and he sits down next to Warren. He’s extremely quiet and withdrawn, but is starting to lose the frightened look on his face. 

 

He starts to close his eyes and nods off. He ends up completely knocked out on his shoulder. He didn’t snore, but his mouth was open. Warren could only hope that he didn’t drool. However, then the announcer said that the flight could leave. He almost started singing hallelujah. He wouldn’t have to take a kid to a hotel room and take care of him for a night. He awkwardly picked up the young boy and his duffel bags.

 

He got into the line but then he heard a scream. He looked to see a female worker being grabbed by two men. They didn’t look like they were from the city, most likely they were farm hands. He heard the word “mutant” in the conversation, and he also heard “brat”. He looked down at the kid that was passed out in his arms. He knew that he was the only mutant kid from around this area that was at this airport. They were looking for him for some reason and he can guess it isn’t a good one.

 

He sees that all of the other mutants are stopped, and he asks for one of them to carry the boy into the plane. Another takes his bags, and he thanks them before turning towards the men. He walks over quietly so as not to tip them off until he’s already there.

 

“Excuse me, but I don’t think you two are allowed here.” He says to them making their heads snap up as he blocks their view of the others with his wings. “I also don’t think you are supposed to be threatening an innocent woman with a gun either.”

 

“What are you the Paxterrae police?”

 

“No, I ,like everyone else on this plane, am a refugee. And because of that fact anyone on that plane or in this waiting area that is a mutant cannot, by law, be extradited for whatever crime you want to accuse them off, or be killed off.”

 

“There’s a kid on board who killed two men!”

 

“And? I’ve seen him and he looked scared to death. If he killed them then it was in self-defense which I am pretty sure isn’t against the law you country bumpkin. NOW LEAVE.” He glares at them and one shies away. However the one with the gun and the girl just shoves the girl away and turns the safety off.

 

“What are you gonna do about it bird brain?”

 

“Um, Ryan-”

 

“Shut up Greg! Are you gonna try to kill me? That’s what your people do right? Kill needlessly.”

 

“Yes we kill needlessly when your people have riots and accidentally kill disabled people." He says sarcastically. "The only mutants, that I've heard of, that kill needlessly are those that your government have experimented on to the point of insanity.”  


 

“Ryan!”

 

“What the fuck is it Greg?”

 

“Um dude you’re talking to Angel. He’s a part of the X-Men.”

 

“Was a part of them, but yes I am called Angel.”

 

“Well, I guess you’ll send a better message.” He puts up the gun but Angel twisted his hand until he let go of the gun but it went off and hit the man called Ryan in the foot.

 

He fell down holding his foot and Warren left while telling the man called Greg.

 

“Next time you dumbasses try to kill someone bring someone who actually knows how to use his brain, and leave the safety on.”

 

He entered the plane and the workers looked at him in awe. He just ignores them and walks into the plane. He finds that Brendan was pacing in fear and when he saw them fine he looked relieved. However, he was still pale and shaking.

 

“How are you Brendan?”

 

“I’m fine are you okay?”

 

“Yes, the dumbass shot himself in the foot. Now what’s this about killing two people?”

 

“...It’s a long story.”

 

“We got a pretty long plane ride ahead of us. I got time.”

 

He sat down close to the window, or at least tried to. Warren shook his head, and told him.

 

“You have to wrap your wings around your torso.”

 

“Oh, thank you.”

 

He does as Warren tells him and Warren wraps his wings around him as he sits down.

 

“Alright, now you can tell me.”

 

The kid looks at him and then takes a huge breath before starting his story.

 

“Okay… it started two months ago. My big brother was murdered. W-we didn’t know who it was but we knew the motive. H-he was a mutant but he had super strength. My big sis i-was a mutant too, she was telekinetic. The police where we live don’t even try to investigate deaths of registered mutants. They didn’t even wait for the autopsy results before closing the case.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” He hears one of the kids ask. He glares at him, and Brendan answers.

 

“I-it kind of does, but I’m rambling a bit. Anyways, both of my siblings h-had been a-accepted by m-my parents, but I-I wasn’t. I-I ended u-up trying t-to walk to the a-airport, and stay with m-my si-sister in N-New Orleans. Bu-but on the way three guys pulled up in a pickup. They-they were the one’s that killed him. I c-can’t even remember what happened b-but one moment we’re talking and the next my arms are being held and I’m being punched in the stomach with brass knuckles.” He hears the kid’s listening in wince and hiss. “They told me about how h-his girlfriend  got them to kill him. I just got so angry. Who the heck do they think they are determining who gets to live and who doesn’t?!” He took a deep breathe. “I-I-I just got so angry. So so angry.”

 

“Okay, okay you don’t have to tell kid. If it’s that bad-”

 

“One guy I hit in the head with my wings. I saw some blood on his head. He’s either dead or brain damaged for life.” Warren looks at the kid, he is looking ahead and his eyes have this dull look in them. “The other guy I got him around the neck with my scarf and got it tangled in a tree. The last one though… he had a gun. He was shaking so bad, or his gloves or something! But he dropped it, and I grabbed it.” He went silent. “I saw him backing up crying and he told me more about what my brother’s girlfriend did. He tried to pin the blame on her. I couldn’t take it. This dumbshit had taken my big brother. The guy who taught me how to walk, talk, and played with me no matter how much trouble he got in. He took him away from me, and my parents. From a future wife and children, and he was crying. I shot him, I emptied the handgun on him. Then I blacked out for a little while.”

“Jesus Christ, kid. And I thought I had a rough day. At least you’re going to another country. I think you’ll be okay there.”


	4. Angel and the Terrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Brendan have a heart to heart, discuss movies, family, and jobs. However their flight is cut short.

**Chapter 3**

 

3rd Person Pov

 

Warren could only lament at the fact that he wasn’t a telepath. The poor kid was brooding and looking out of the window. He really wished he knew that he was thinking. For all Warren knew the kid could be thinking of hurting himself.

 

“Brendan, are you okay mentally? You’re not gonna go all ‘I hate myself’ on me. I might’ve been an X-Men but that was the Professor’s expertise.”

 

“I-I just can’t understand why. Why my brother? He didn’t do a mean thing to her. He would spend his entire allowance on her. He never yelled at her, and never touched her in a way that could possibly hurt her. He wouldn’t do that to any girl, or guy.”

 

“Some people are just like that. They just can’t let anyone have any happiness. Now do you feel like a monster for killing and or maiming the guys who almost killed you?”

 

“Kind of, I mean I kind of did the same thing they did. I took their lives and hopes and dreams and threw them away.”

 

“Yes, but they did it out of greed and spite. You did it to keep yourself alive.”

 

“Does it make it that much better?”

 

“Yes, because while it might be selfish. You are more important than assholes like they were.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

He’s quiet and Warren can tell that having nothing to focus on will just lead him to darker thoughts. Luckily the flight attendant came over.

 

“Do you need me to get you anything?”

 

“Are there any movies on?”

 

“Yes, we have Sherlock Holmes, How To Train Your Dragon, or Anchorman.”

 

“I think Anchorman would be good. Have you ever seen that Brendan?”

 

“No, what’s it about?”

 

“General bad behavior of a news team.”

 

“Um, okay. There’s no gore in it is there?”

 

“A little but it’s really fake, and more funny than anything.”

 

“O-okay, is it bad?”

 

“A little, I’ll tell you when to take your headphones off.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Alright I’ll get that cued up for you two.”

 

They grab headphones and Brendan turns them down almost to nothing. He doesn’t seem to have any problems with it.

 

“Enhanced hearing?” Warren asks curiously.

 

“Yeah,” he answers, “it kind of sucks.”

 

“I bet, must have been awkward at your house.”

 

“Nope, thank god.”

 

“That’s probably not the best thing.”

 

“Eh, at least I’m not scarred for life.”

 

“That’s a good thing.” Warren answers awkwardly.

 

“Oh, look the movie’s starting!”

 

Warren watches as the movie cues up and Brendan looks on in interest. Warren watches as his face changes from interested to scandalized as the movie continued on. His eyes got larger and larger and Warren had to repress laughter at the poor kid’s face. However the kid seems to enjoy the movie. Well, until the part where Veronica and Ron hook up.

 

“I was so sheltered I barely left the house and I know that’s fake.”

 

“Just because you didn’t leave the house doesn’t mean you are sheltered anymore.”

 

“True, true, so what are you? I have determined from all of my research determined I am a barn owl.”

 

“I think I’m part dove.” He giggles at Warren.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

“That is soo gay.” He giggles some more.

 

“It is not gay.” Warren growls.

 

“Yes it is the only way it could be gayer is if you were wearing pink and saying ‘Hey gurls, OMG your purse is just divine.’” He says and waves his hand in an exaggerated motion.

 

“First of all I would not be that type of gay guy, second of all that is incorrect.” Warren glares at the kid.

 

The kid was now hysterically giggling drawing some stares and smiles. Warren didn’t like the subject but was glad the kid was brooding anymore. It was always an upside when a kid didn’t look like it had seen a puppy being murdered in front of them. He calms down slightly, and the flight attendant asks.

 

“Sir? Do you want any food or a drink?”

 

“No, I’m good, Brendan, how are you?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

She leaves them behind and Brendan says.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve never seen this movie before.”

 

“It’s not exactly appropriate.”

 

“It’s comedic genius. I’m going to be quoting this for the rest of my life.”

 

“Ever seen Austin Powers?”

 

“No, my friend has he said it was great.”

 

“Why were you so sheltered? Are you from a crazy religion?”

 

“I’m ridiculously Catholic, but they aren’t like mainstream ones they are like the ones who lived in the 50’s. Bad things cannot be shown lest it corrupt the minds of the innocent.”

 

“Damn and I thought my dad was stifling.”

 

“Well they still weren’t as mean as the nuns. They put the fear of god into you, trust me on that.”

 

“Thank god, Protestant over here didn’t have to deal with that.”

 

“Where are you from?”

 

“New York the State, and kind of the city. I was usually out of town.”

 

“Dang how’d you end up in the middle of nowhere Michigan?” He asked looking at him strangely.

 

“Plane had to land because of the storm, and you popped up.” Warren told him nonchalantly.

 

“Oh, I heard some of the other passengers say you worked with the X-men?” Brendan seemed awed and slightly afraid. He also looked hopeful all in the span of about three seconds. How the child accomplished that he will never know.

 

“Yes, but they all thought I was an asshole.”

 

“Wasn’t for you?”

 

“Yeah, wasn’t for me. I also needed to stay with my dad, but lately I’m beginning to doubt the phrase blood is thicker than water.”

 

“Didn’t matter to my parents.” Brendan said looking down.

 

“Yeah, I guess it doesn’t with some people.”

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Let me see,” Warren grabs his phone and opens it up. “About 5:00 it says. I wouldn’t trust it because we’re switching time zones a lot.”

 

“Is that a Stark phone?” Brendan seemed awed at the phone.

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

“Where’d you get it?”

 

“Um,” Warren was nervous, “ever heard of Worthington Industries?”

 

“No, but my sister has the business degree. She should… she would have known.” He is rapidly getting depressed.

 

“What about you? What do you want to be?”

 

“It wasn’t so much about what I wanted to be and more of what they were trying to groom me to become.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“They wanted me to become a priest.”

 

“What? How do you prepare for that? Did they make you memorize the bible, sing in the choir, become the altar boy?” He blushes an atomic red. “You did, didn’t you. The priest wasn’t like a pedo and tried to…?”

 

“He was my uncle asshole! God No!”

 

“Well, I’ve heard of predatory priests?”

 

“You have no idea how disturbing that phrase is.”

 

“Did he stand up for you at all?”

 

“No, just blessed me, and I broke his nose for it.”

 

“Using what?”

 

“My elbow.”

 

“I call BS.”

 

“Call BS, BGF, call BS.”

 

“Best Gay Friend?”

 

“Best Gay Flyer actually, but sure you could be that, Mr. Silverspoon.”

 

“Silverspoon?”

 

“Worthington Industry Baby anyone?”

 

“Ha, ha very funny.”

 

“How much time do you think we have left?”

 

“Six or seven hours, five if we’re lucky.”

 

However just then the plane started to descend. Warren was immediately worried along with the majority of the passengers. Brendan was especially worried because he probably thought it was his fault.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_**At Xavier’s Institute for Gifted Youngsters** _

 

The children were all crowded around the TV watching the protest by a large group of  Neo-Natzi’s in horror. They were also especially horrified by what the news casters said.

 

_“Just in the last plane that was brought down was headed towards Paxterrae. We do not know if the protesters know this yet or what they will do to the refugees.”_

 


	5. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Brendan end up in an interesting and extremely dangerous situation. What will happen to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the lack of correct punctuation with the Spanish in this. I can't use google docs.

**Chapter 4**

 

3rd Person Pov

 

“We’re only around California right? Why are we going down?” His wings betray his nervousness and fear.

 

“I don’t know but keep you wings hidden behind the seats and my name is Kai Williams. You are my little cousin, Brian.” Warren’s voice is dead serious.

 

“Okay, what do you think will happen?” His voice quivers.

 

“I don’t know but this isn’t good.”

 

Warren hides his wings behind the back of the chairs with Brendan doing the same. He can only hope that no one takes a notice to them. For all he knew they could all be dead in the next hour. Then he hears people walking into the plane. Brendan shrinks slightly.

 

The men are something that Warren never expected.

 

‘Neo-Natzi’s what the hell is going on here?’ He sees Brendan clutch his cross necklace.

 

One of them comes out of the group. He is remarkable well dressed and obviously in charge of the little group.

 

“Now there is nothing to worry about right now. Now you’re probably wondering why we stopped your flight to wherever you’re going to. This is a form of protest. Our organization does not want anything like Paxterrae in existence. So we will be holding you captive for a little while. Carry on.”

 

The man walks away but Warren’s instincts are still on high alert.

 

“Hey you blondie, in the back next to the wrapped up kid. Aren’t you some high profile business man's kid?”

 

Angel forced himself to laugh it came out nervous. Brendan joined in slightly getting his cue by reading Warren’s body language. They force themselves to calm down.

 

“No, sorry, I just get confused with someone like that, a lot. Someone stuck up brat called Warren Worthington out in New York. It’s caused some problems for me.”

“What’s your name then?”

 

“Kai Williams this is my nephew Brian.” A guy was looking at his phone and showed the man questioning them a picture.

 

“Wow you really do look alike. You could be twins.”

 

“Uncle Kai, doesn’t everyone in the world have like 6 or 7 look-a-likes?”

 

“I don’t know.” The third man on watch looked increasingly irritated by his two cohorts.

 

“Anyways,” he buts into the conversation, “all of you stay here and don’t try to run.”

 

Once they turn away Warren, using an app he got to test, sent a text to the police informing them of the situation and how dire it was. Telling them all of the details he knew from the conversation and observation of the men that had some in.

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

_**At Xavier’s** _

 

“Oh no, it seems that the plane heading to Paxtarrae has been found out. They are bringing out a hostage. It seems from the video feed that it is a child. A boy no older than 14 with large bird-like wings. We have no idea who he is, or what they will do to him. Please stay with us as we keep with the story.”

 

The students seemed scared at what is going on. They are also invested in it because some of them are the same age a the boy on screen. Charles focused on the blurry picture of the boy, and could only hope that he was alright.

 

“Oh, they are demanding something. They are demanding the dissolution of Paxterrae. They have a gun to the child’s hea- Oh my god someone has just come from out of the plane and attacked the gun men. We now have live feed from the camera’s of the perpetrators.”

 

The camera view switches and Charles can see a clear picture of the boy. He is about 12, with pale, slightly freckled skin, golden eyes, and curly light brown hair. He has no shirt on and his wings are in full view of the world. You can see a myriad of bruises and cuts on his abdomen. However instead of the frightened visage Charles expected he got an angry one. Then the boy launched himself at one of the men who had recently fired a gun. His wings hit the man’s head with an audible CRACK!  Another mean goes to attack but the boy jumps up and flies out of the path of the bullet. You lose sight of him from the camera. Then you see hims swoop down onto the other man also breaking some of his bones due to his speed and the crack that rings out once again.

 

He then turns to the camera. He is breathing hard and he has a busted lip from the scuffle. He then walks over and helps a man up. Everyone immediately recognize him.

 

“Angel.” Storm breaths in pure shock.

 

“Did he have a kid that we didn’t know about?” Bobbie asked incredulously.

 

“No idea.”

 

During the conversation the two walked out of the camera’s field of view.

 

“We are now going to the live conference with the president of Paxterrae.” The camera switches to show Esperanza whose wings are out slightly and she looks annoyed. “No, there will be no disciplinary action such as prison done to the boy. What he did was in self-defense, and the defense of the man with him.”

 

“What of the boy’s identity? He’s been identified as Brendan Roberts a 12 year old from Michigan who’s been accused of killing two and maiming one.”

 

“No one knows the circumstances of those death’s yet. We are calling the plane as we speak and trying to get him on the phone,” her female body guard comes over and whispers in her ear. “We have him on the phone,” the phone is handed to her. “Hello Brendan.”

 

“Hello Mrs. President, a-and the world.”

 

“Brendan I need you to answer some questions for the people of the UN.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

“Are you parents there to give me permission?”

 

“They disowned me this morning and kicked me out so no. I have no one else as well.”

 

“Okay, do you think you can answer the questions?”

 

“Yes m’am.”

“Okay questions.” The man from before asked almost the same question as he asked the president.

 

“Why are you accused of killing two and maiming one Brendan?”

 

“Um, well after I got kicked out I was walking to the next town hoping to catch the bus. I was on a wooded path when I saw a beat up pickup. I was a little freaked out because about 2 months before when my brother was murdered a witness said they had seen my brother in a car that was similar to the one coming down the road way. They pulled over and in the car were thing young men in their late teens early twenties. They were probably from the next town over because I had never met them. They asked me if I needed a ride. I told them no, that was just going to the next town to see my sister, but my parents couldn’t drive me, and she couldn’t pick me up.”

 

“Do you have a sister?”

 

“She was killed in the New Orleans riots.”

 

“I see, continue.”

 

“Then they apparently recognized me probably from the local news pleading for answers to who killed my brother in the months before. They got out and asked if I was related to the mutant kid that had gotten killed two months ago. I didn’t answer them and they grabbed me. I’m not super strong, the only part of my body that is like that is my wings because they have to pick me up. I couldn’t get my wings out and two of them grabbed my arms and stepped on my feet to keep me from getting away. Then they began the beating. During this they explained the circumstances of how they came to kill my brother, how he died, and what they did to him.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

“I’d rather not relive that, thank you.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“I don’t know how long that went on for but I can clearly remember remember coughing up blood at one point. However then they let up on my feet. Then the guy that had been beating me up turned away and started to dig in the car for something. I knew that was the only time I could get away. So I forced my wings out of my jacket one of them let but the other I managed to hit in the head. He fell down and I grabbed my scarf and flew up, used it to hang him. The last guy held a gun up to shoot but he was shaking so bad that he dropped the gun. I grabbed it before he could. He had a knife in his hand and he tried to beg and get closer and I shot him multiple times. One because I was terrified, and two because I didn’t really know how to use a gun.”

 

“Do you know why they killed your brother?”

 

“Sex.”

 

“I see.”

 

Esperanza begins to talk into the phone quietly. Then she announces.

 

“That is enough questions at this time. If you want to ask Brendan more questions I will arrange for a time for him to skype you.” There is a cacophony of arguments against this. “As you can see it was self-defense. Now please, I have to coordinate some things, and deal with negotiations. I will talk to all of you again tomorrow.”

 

&  &  &  &  &  &

 

_**A week Later, Paxterrae** _

 

Brendan felt freer than he had ever had in his life. He was in a warm place that was different from any place he had ever visited except for maybe New Orleans. He likes it here even though he had heard the horror stories of orphanages. The matron of the home was a big Pacific Islander woman with a big smile and an even bigger heart. She had a booming voice, and she was tough on the kids that were acting out but she knew kids.

 

He had already had a follow up with the press. He had been interviewed via Skype with Jimmy Fallon. He was really funny, and it made Brendan feel better that he was basically being put in front of the court of public opinion to be judged. It was a relatively benign experience. Apparently though he did a good enough job that he was now relatively well-liked, and a minor celebrity. He had gone pretty viral on things like tumblr and facebook. His parents were hated, and the Catholic church had excommunicated them along with his uncle. It felt like justice.

 

He had made a friend among the kids, a boy named Dmitri. He was relatively feral and extremely socially awkward. He didn’t look like he had been well taken of. When he came to them he had long dark hair in one large dread, and he still is covered in scars. His hair was basically shaven off and he was given a few large baths. Once he was out Brendan saw him lingering in the corners and had approached him.

 

While they couldn’t speak the same language they had a mutual understanding. Some of the kids were angry and took that out on the younger kids. Dmitri being a feral had accepted them all as ‘pack’, and because of this he would break up any fights with brute strength. Along with intimidating those whom he couldn’t break apart by speaking Russian and showing some pretty narly claws.

 

Brendan would help those that he saw. He was a pretty intimidating figure due to his very short rap sheet. However killing someone apparently made you really scary even among kids who could tear you to shreds in seconds.

 

While the country was mostly ready even the President was surprised by the huge influx of people coming to live there. People from the X-men, a lot from Genosha. Many people that have nothing but the clothes on their backs. There’s hundreds of languages spoken, hundreds of religions setting up shop, and thousands of people.

 

While Brendan couldn’t understand most of the children in the orphanage there was one thing that everyone there understood. Football, or soccer as it’s called in America, is a huge sport in other countries. Brendan quickly got good at playing despite the altered rules. Most days were fun meeting new kids with different powers, and nationalities. There were people from every country on the planet and all different kinds of nationalities.

 

One boy named Rava was from India and he had bright orange eyes. The rest of his body looked like a normal child aside from that. He could heal any wound, and Brendan knew he would be invaluable as a doctor one day. One girl he had met was from Ethiopia, and her name translated to Hope. She was empathetic, and could create a sense of calm and relief among the other orphans. Some other kids whom Brendan were protective over were twins Maria and Jesús. They had super strength and telepathy respectively but got a lot of flack for their names. There was also Viheke not that Brendan had to watch her that much. She could take care of herself, and scared a lot of the kids.

 

While Brendan had been lost in thought listening to his ipod. Dmitri had approached him and using his rudimentary English asked.

 

“Brendan, what that?” He was looking at the ipod.

 

“What is that? You mean, it’s an ipod. It plays music.” He offered an ear bud to Dmitri.

 

“Música?” He heard Maria say in the background.

 

“Sí, la música.” Brendan used his relatively good spanish.

“Maria! Esta máquina toca música!”

 

“No! Eres un mentiroso. Es imposible que una máquina toca la música.”

 

“No! No so un mentiroso! Brendan dijo que era la verdad.”

 

“BRENDAN!”

 

He hears the orphanage matron call. He immediately goes downstairs. He’s greeted by the matron and he asked.

 

“Yes, m’am?”

 

“Someone here’s to see you.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Forgotten me already?” Brendan sees Warren with a sling on his arm.

 

“Warren! Are you okay? Why is your arm in a sling?”

 

“I’m fine kid, and they shot my shoulder so I have to have in a sling so I don’t aggravate it. I’ll be fine with some physical therapy and time.”

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“It’s okay, you didn’t deserve to be held hostage by those assholes.”

  
“Thank you.”


	6. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendan is finally in Paxterrae and it's a new day for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will warn you this is a filler chapter.

**Chapter 5**

 

3rd Person Pov

 

Brendan was ecstatic to see that Warren was okay. Warren was glad that Brendan hadn’t gotten into too much trouble. Dmitri immediately saw Warren as a potential threat to his pack mate and when the two left to catch up he followed.

 

Brendan decided to show Warren around the island, as Warren had been stuck in the hospital for the last few days. They end up at the docks watching the people coming. Someone apparently recognizes Warren and the woman comes over. She is a feral if Dmitri’s growl is any indication and she stops short.

 

“Hey Angel, who are they?”

 

“Laura, this is Brendan, and his friend who has apparently been following us.”

 

“He’s claimed me as a pack member. Sorry he’s a bit too feral currently. It’s nice to meet you Laura, this is Dmitri by the way.”

 

“Я не люблю ее.”*

 

“English please.” He doesn’t say anything. However he looks at the docks, there is a large ship coming in. It has the logo of Genosha on it. The two children immediately interested go off to see the people coming to Paxterrae from this supposed ‘mutant paradise’. The two adults are wary of what is going on, and follow the children.

 

“So is this the first time a ship’s come in?”

 

“No this one is just the first from Genosha that I’ve seen. When people come in their sorted into priority levels. People with children, especially small ones are fast-tracked to housing. Then once the schools are up and running we’re going to be sorted into grades based on age, level, intelligence, and our powers. Or that’s what we’ve been told. They just need to get teachers. I’ve seen a couple other kids with wings, maybe you should create flying classes.”

 

“That’s not a bad idea, but I can’t do much until I get my arm out of the sling. Maybe Laura should create classes for ferals. I know some have real problems managing their feral side.”

 

“That’s a good idea too. I know there are plenty of ferals, which worries me a bit. I hope that there aren’t a lot of fights because two alphas are too close.”

 

Then they arrive at the docks. The ship is carrying a good number of people but one in particular makes all of them stop in their tracks.

 

“Is that who I think it is?”

 

“Is that Sabertooth?!” Brendan asked eyes large, and apparently the man heard him and turned towards the young boy. Dmitri immediately got in front of Brendan and started growling at the larger feral and let out his metal claws.

 

The man walks towards them quickly focusing on Angel with a malicious glint in his eye.

 

“Well, well, well an X-geek what are you doing here? Where you sent here to be friendly with the new mutant faction.”

 

“I’m going to be living here Sabertooth.” Dmitri is getting extremely angry and Sabertooth glances at the boy.

 

“Oh look, we have a little runt trying to be big.”

 

“Um actually he just is really feral right now, he’s claimed me as a pack member, and he’s getting extremely defensive.”

 

“Shut up runt.”

 

“Sabertooth, leave them alone.” He turns back to Angel.

 

“So what happened to your shoulder?”

 

“I got shot by Neo-Natzi’s.”

 

“Oh~,” he drags out menacingly, “I thought you bumped it.”

 

“Wow you really are as big of an asshole as the new said. Damn and here I thought they were exaggerating.”

 

“What the fuck’d you saying runt?”

 

“Well they portray you as an A-grade asshole and you aren’t proving them wrong. Why are you here to terrorize everyone?”

 

“Brendan, he has pregnant mate.” Dmitri says quietly, and surprisingly correct.

 

“Oh~ that makes more sense.”

 

“I should end you.”

 

“Oh calm down a bit grumpy cat. I’m a twelve year old, that means guaranteed impudence.”

 

Then they hear a woman’s laugh. They see an obviously feral woman that is also obviously very pregnant. She has black hair and yellow slitted eyes that are twinkling with mirth.

 

“Oh Victor, he’s just a child. You need to lighten up.” Angel and Laura look dumbstruck, and Dmitri loses some of the tension that he has in his body.

 

“The only reason you’re not dead is because of her.” She rolls her eyes at her mate.

 

“Bite me,” the winged child says while the older man glares at the youth.

 

“Don’t worry about him, he just likes to act all big and tough.” Sabertooth looks at her scandalized. “You must be Angel, and you must be X-23.”

 

“I go by Laura now, and you are?”

 

“Aurelia Creed, it’s nice to meet both of you.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Creed.”

 

“It is nice to meet you сударыня.” *1 Dmitri says accented and stiffly.

 

“And you are?”

 

“I’m Brendan, and this is Dmitri.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, also feel free to mess with Victor he needs it.”

 

The couple then leaves to go to the customs building leaving behind and shocked and slightly hysterical group in their wake.

 

“That… was really strange, but she was… nice?” Laura said.

 

“I have no words to properly explain how I feel right now.” Warren said in response.

 

“Dmitri what do you bet he’s gonna be a teacher at the school.”

 

“500 rubles.”

 

“I meant in food.”

 

“7 bags cookies.”

 

“I’m not going to bet against you, and it’s of cookies.”

 

&  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &  &

 

_**Two weeks Later, Paxterrae** _

 

Brendan and Dmitri stood in front of the clean and new building with the label ‘Paxterrae First Junior High’. Brendan was glad to have his wings out for class, but Dmitri was a little scared of this. He hadn’t really had a chance to go to school and be around kids his own age.

 

“Well, here it is Dmitri. This is where we’ll spend the next three years of hell.”

 

“I want to go back.” Brendan notes that his accent is fading.

 

“Nope, we have to go, and no one will mess with you. You’re terrifying.” He grumbles something in Russian. “Well come on.”

 

They go in with Dmitri following behind Brendan looking around and jumpy. It was making Brendan nervous.

 

“Dude calm down you’re making me jumpy.”

 

“Don’t like it.”

 

“It’s I don’t like it Dmitri. We’re not going to die, and this won’t affect the rest of our lives. We’ll be fine. We’ve gotten through worse stuff.”

 

He goes quiet but calms down, and they walk to the office. They are some of the few kids there. Brendan had wanted to go early because he knew there was less of a chance of Dmitri getting into a fight. They registered and were told the rooms that they were to take the test in, and they immediately set out to find them. Well after they were given a map of the school. It was huge! There were probably about 7 buildings.

 

Luckily it was very organized and they were in the same building. However, Brendan was on the top floor and Dmitri was on the bottom floor. He said good bye to his friend, and went to take the test.

 

Once there he discovered he was one of very few in the room. He checked his pencils, and made sure he pens worked, and that he hadn’t forgotten his eraser. Once he was sure that he had everything he could only fidget and worry as more and more children came in.

 

Then the door was shut and the mind numbing tedium of multiple tests and hundreds upon hundreds of pieces of paper can induce in a human or otherwise came into play. Many children were at the complete mercy of the paper in front of them, others were breezing through the test as though their fingers had wings. Brendan was in the middle, as he read the questions carefully and answered them completely as he could. Once they were done they were allowed to leave, and Brendan left surprisingly early. However, he had to wait for his friend to be done. Dmitri came out blushing, frustrated, and humiliated. He had to tell the teacher that he hadn’t been educated past a 1st grade level, and had to be given a different test. He was the only one in his room that had to do so.

 

“It’s fine, I’m sure people will understand. You’re not dumb Dmitri, you’ve learned English in a very short period of time. You’re just uneducated and that is nothing to be ashamed off.”

 

“Some of them laughed.”

 

“Well, then that means that they are insecure about themselves and feel that they’re stupid and they’re trying to make themselves feel better by putting you down. Come on let’s go get some food from the place you like with the Russian food.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He could only hope that Dmitri was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translations
> 
> *I don't like her
> 
> *ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> Also I will warn you. If I create a character or they don't have an extensive back story then it will get messed up. I will warn you before hand.


End file.
